


Prom and Prejudice

by FlannelGuy51



Category: Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bingley is a Band Kid, Bullying, Caroline Bingley is a Snob, Crack, Darcy is Antisocial, F/M, Fluff, High School, Lydia is Irritating, Mary is a Fangirl, Prom, School Dances, Wickham is a Bully, darcy is awkward, i don't know what this is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlannelGuy51/pseuds/FlannelGuy51
Summary: Elizabeth Bennet is happy enough with her life at Austen High; Charlotte is the only friend she ever needs. At the start of the new school year, though, come new kids. Among them is the mysterious Darcy, an antisocial boy who constantly remains close to his best friend Bingley. Why did they join the school? Have they moved from far away, or is there something more? Will Elizabeth get to the bottom of this before the year is out?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what this is. I wrote it for laughs, but it was pretty fun. Enjoy!

It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single, popular guy will be in want of a girlfriend. Few people at Austen High cared about the feelings of such guys, but fawned over them all the same.

Elizabeth Bennet, however, avoided those types of people as best she could. They were the type that she and her best friend Charlotte enjoyed making fun of whenever they had a chance. All that summer they had been hanging out at each other’s houses and staying up late listening to their favorite pop music. Elizabeth most loved to go to Charlotte’s house, as she herself lived with the type that obsessed about boys.

“I'm so excited for high school!” Lydia had said for what Elizabeth was sure was the 200th time that morning. “There will be dances and longer lunches and... _boys!_ I'm so excited to have a boyfriend! Do you know anyone with a boyfriend, Lizzie?”

This outburst was what had prompted Elizabeth to leave the house that morning. She had headed straight for Charlotte’s, who lived next door, and had stayed all day.

At 5:00, Elizabeth left with a ‘thank you’ to Charlotte’s parents. She walked home and begrudgingly stopped her music as she walked in the door.

“I'm home!” Elizabeth shouted. She shut the door and made her way into the kitchen. There, Mrs. Bennet was bustling about with a smile on her face.

“Mr. Bennet!” she exclaimed.

“Yes, dear?” Mr. Bennet was busy watching the news. There had been a fire downtown.

“Did you hear what Helen told me?”

“No,” he said, truly not paying attention.

Mrs. Bennet groaned and turned off the iPad that he had been using.

“I was watching that!”

“Helen told me that Stacy told her that Gwen said that _two families are joining the neighborhood_!”

“And...what does that have to do with me?” Mr. Bennet asked.

“Mr. Bennet!” Mrs. Bennet exclaimed. “If we hurry, we can convince them to join the PTA! We need more members to help fund and plan events. And then they could join our book club!”

It seemed like Mr. Bennet was holding in a wince. Elizabeth chuckled.

“How was your day, Lizzie?” Mr. Bennet asked, turning to face his daughter.

Before Elizabeth could even utter a syllable, Mrs. Bennet shouted, “MR. BENNET!”

Mr. Bennet sighed and faced his wife again. “Yes, dear?”

“You have to do something!”

“Like what?” Mr. Bennet asked. “Buy them flowers? Perhaps offer to pay for their children’s school supplies?”

“I've baked these cookies,” Mrs. Bennet replied. “Would you take them over with me? Welcome them to the neighborhood? It would be good for the girls. Maybe their kids could become friends with them if they knew who we were.”

Elizabeth scoffed. “Making friends isn't that easy, Mom.”

“Why not? Couldn't you just go up and ask to be friends?”

“It's not kindergarten anymore.”

Mrs. Bennet placed a hand on her daughter’s shoulder. “The world isn't all about screens, Lizzie. One day you'll have to go out and...make friends! Get married! Have kids…”

“Mom, stop!” Elizabeth cried. “I'm only sixteen. I'm not ready to think about...marriage. Or kids.”

Mrs. Bennet shrugged. “Come along, Mr. Bennet.”

As they started to step out the door, Elizabeth added, “And I _do_ have friends!”

  
Summer was finally coming to an end. Mrs. Bennet had declared that her greeting to the new families had gone well, while Mr. Bennet had simply gone back to the news.

Just three days before school, Lydia had cut off her usual blabbering about high school with a question to Mrs. Bennet about back-to-school shopping. After an endless amount of whining and nagging, Mrs. Bennet gave in. With a leap of joy, Lydia ran to tell her twin Kitty.

Mary, the middle child, was much more delighted than Elizabeth would have expected her to be.

“I want to visit the Hot Topic,” Mary explained. “And the GameStop. Also, McGregor’s Comics and Books! There's a new issue of Spider-Man out and I want to get it before they sell out.”

“Cool,” Elizabeth said. “I've never read a superhero comic. Are they any good?”

“Definitely! I'll lend you one sometime.”

Elizabeth sat next to her older sister Jane on the way there. “I can't believe school is starting again.”

“I know,” Jane replied. “It's been so nice to check out over break. I've had time to do what I want. Except when I'm stressing out about colleges…”

“Jane, you're smarter than me. You have nothing to worry about! No one in their right mind would reject you.”

“Thank you, Lizzie,” Jane said. “That's nice of you to say.”

“Ooh!” Lydia shouted from the back. “Brian Peterson liked my Instagram post!”

“Lucky!” Kitty said. “Brian never even looks at me!”

“Guys, be quiet!” Mary said. “I'm at the best part of the whole book, where—”

“Where Gary meets what's-his-face!” Lydia retorted. “We know, Mary, you've read that book a thousand times!”

“It's _Harry,_ and Sirius is not a what's-his-face! He's the _best_ character!”

“Quiet back there!” Mr. Bennet said, causing everyone to be quiet. “Thank you.” He resumed his podcast about animals in the wild.

Elizabeth got out of the car as fast as she could, running to the doors of the mall. Her family was embarrassing, though her mother refused to understand. Elizabeth walked to the ice cream place, finding Charlotte already there.

“Ready to start?” Charlotte asked.

“Of course!” Elizabeth replied. “This will be fun!”

They spent the morning trying on outfits, buying the ones that they liked the most. The duo ran into one of Elizabeth’s siblings once, and luckily, it was Jane. They went to a few stores together, as Charlotte liked Jane. At lunch, Jane left them, saying she was trying to cut down on fatty foods. Charlotte and Elizabeth walked into the burger place together.

The place itself was made to look like it was set in the 50’s, and Elizabeth rather liked the style of it all. It wasn't very crowded, as it was a Tuesday, but there was one pair specifically that drew her attention. Two boys about their age were sitting in a booth to their right. One had red hair and a large smile. He seemed to be laughing about something with his friend. The other had darker, messier hair and only wore a small smirk, despite his friend’s clear amusement.

 _I wonder if they're the new kids my mom was talking about,_ Elizabeth thought. “Let's go sit at that booth,” Elizabeth said, pointing to one close behind the boys’.

“Okay. Do you want the usual?”

Elizabeth thought of a cheeseburger with tomatoes and ketchup and smiled. “Yes, please.”

“I'll order.”

“Thanks, Charlotte!” Elizabeth sat down at the table and remained as quiet as possible, eavesdropping on the guys.

“I, for one, am very excited to be in a new school,” one of them said.

“Of course you are, Bingley,” a deeper voice replied. “Anything to have _new_ people to tell your stories to."

“Shut up, Darcy!” Bingley said playfully.

Darcy snickered.

“Okay, man, I have a goal for you this year.”

“Oh, God. What is it?”

“You have to go to at least two dances—”

“Bingley—”

“ _With_ a date!”

“No!” Darcy protested. “You know how much I hate people.”

“You need to lighten up! You can't be  _this_ antisocialforever.”

“Watch me.”

Bingley groaned. “Why don't you start by talking to that girl that came in?”

“Which one? The one with the ponytail or the one with the glasses?”

“I don't know,” Bingley said. “Glasses? She's pretty.”

Elizabeth blushed.

“She's okay, I guess, but not pretty enough to make me socialize.”

Elizabeth scowled as Charlotte walked over.

“What's the matter?” her friend questioned.

“ _Edgy_ over there just insulted me.”

“What'd he say?” Charlotte inquired, leaning forward.

“He said I'm not pretty enough to talk to.”

“OH, _BURN!_ ” Charlotte shouted, cackling. An old man in a booth across from them stared. “I mean, I'm sorry. He's a jerk.”

“No kidding,” Elizabeth replied, glaring at her friend.

“Jeez, sorry! It was just...a really good burn.”

Elizabeth laughed and took a bite of her burger. Darcy was definitely one kid she would not be making friends with.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth walked into Austen High feeling optimistic, but that might have just been because she was listening to happy music. She took her earbuds out and looked down at her schedule and locker number. Following the order, she wandered down the hall until she reached 411.

Reciting the combo in her head, she tried the lock. When she pulled, it didn't open. She tried again. Failure. Growing more and more irritated, she continued to turn the dial and mess up. She growled at it.

“Stupid thing!” Elizabeth yelled at it.

“Allow me.”

Elizabeth jumped and turned. A kid about a head shorter than her was standing there. He had thick glasses and braces, and wore a short-sleeved, button-up plaid shirt.

“Who are you?” Elizabeth asked before she could stop herself.

“I'm Willy. Willy Collins.” The boy stuck out a hand for her to shake. She took it hesitantly. His grip was far too hard to be comfortable, and his hand felt sweaty. “I can get that lock for you.”

“Uh...okay. Give it a go.”

“What's the combo?”

Elizabeth handed him the paper with her information and he stepped up to the locker. She watched him patiently. He tried again and again to no avail. She tapped her foot as he grunted. He looked like he was going to start sweating from the effort.

“Look...Willy…” Elizabeth placed a hand on his shoulder. “I appreciate what you're trying to do here, but I think I can get it.”

“No, I'm almost there—”

“Willy. Seriously. I've got it.”

Slowly, Willy backed off from the locker and looked at her. “Okay. Good luck.” He strolled away.

Elizabeth sighed with relief. He simply seeped with awkwardness. In just a few tries more, she had unlocked the locker. _I really need to get back into practice with this._ She took off her backpack and started to unzip it when—

“Hello again!”

Elizabeth jumped again, turning once more to see Collins. “Willy! What are you doing back here?”

“My locker’s the one next to yours!”

 _Great,_ Elizabeth thought sarcastically. “Great! I'm really glad.”

Collins beamed. “Me too! We can be locker buddies!”

Elizabeth laughed nervously. She quickly shoved her lunchbox into her locker and slammed the door. “I've got to get going.” She tried to speed-walk away as normally as possible.

“Wait!” Collins called. “What's your first period?!”

Elizabeth turned the corner and bumped into someone. “Oh! I'm so sorry!” She looked up and met a familiar smile.

“No problem,” Bingley said. “I'm Charles Bingley, but my friends call me Bingley.”

“Bingley?”

“Just Bingley.”

“Okay, Bingley,” Elizabeth said. “I'm Elizabeth, but my friends call me Lizzie.”

“Nice to meet you, Lizzie,” Bingley said. “I'm new here, as you have probably figured out, and if you don't mind, I could use some help getting to my classes.”

“I'd be happy to help,” Elizabeth replied. “What's your schedule?”

“Uh...first I have band with Mr. Hurst…”

“Band kid, huh?” Elizabeth smiled. “Right this way.”

They walked for a while before Elizabeth spoke again. “What instrument to you play?”

“Trumpet.”

“Nice. My sister plays piano, and I tried, but...it just wasn't for me.”

“That's alright. There's something for everyone, I think.”

“Yeah. So, where do you come from?”

“I used to go to a private school, K-12.”

“Wow. So...the whole uniform dealio?”

“Yep. Then my dad had a job change, and we moved here. I don't mind so much, though. I'm happy to meet new people. I think my sister’s kinda bummed out.”

Elizabeth stopped, and Bingley did as well. “Here's your stop. Are you...a junior?”

“Nope. Senior."

“Maybe you'll see my sister in one of your classes, then. Her name's Jane.”

“I hope so. Look out for my friend, Darcy. We're a year apart, but we're very close.” Bingley leaned in to whisper. “He has some trouble making friends. I really don't want him to be lonely this year.”

“I'll keep my eye out,” Elizabeth said, remembering Darcy’s comment about her. “See ya around, Bingley!”

The bell rung, and Elizabeth glanced at her schedule again. She headed for English.

Once inside, she sat near the back of the class. She zoned out, thinking of what she would say to Darcy if she met him again. Suddenly, she wondered why Darcy would go to the school at all. Sure, Bingley moved because his dad got a new job. But why Darcy? His dad couldn't have gotten a new job too?

“Hey, Lizzie!”

Elizabeth jerked back to reality to see Charlotte standing in front of her. She smiled. “‘Morning, Charlotte.”

“Excited?”

“Oh, definitely.”

“Hey!”

Elizabeth looked over Charlotte’s shoulder to see Collins coming into the classroom. He was looking right at her.

“Hey, friend!”

She cringed.

Charlotte gave her a look. “You know that guy?”

“Uh...no…”

Collins ran over. “Wow! I can't believe we have the same first period! Also...I don't know your name. Can I take this seat?” Collins gestured to the seat to the left of Elizabeth.

“Uh...Willy—”

“Out of my way!” a redhead girl shouted. She roughly pushed Collins away from Elizabeth and took the seat he had been aiming for. Elizabeth wasn't sure whether to be thankful or annoyed.

“Oh!” Collins exclaimed. “Uh...I guess I'll catch up with you later then, friend…”

“Elizabeth!” Elizabeth called after him.

After Collins had safely taken a seat in the front, Elizabeth sighed and slouched in her seat. “Thank God…”

“Elizabeth, huh?” the redhead said. She was smacking gum very loudly and wearing far too much makeup.

“That's me,” Elizabeth said.

“By the way, no need to thank me about...that. Just looking out for my fellow girls.”

Elizabeth nodded.

Suddenly, a tall, rather lanky, dark-haired figure entered the room. He had near perfect posture, yet looked like he didn't know what to do with himself. Elizabeth recognized him as Darcy almost immediately.

“Darcy!” the redhead called. “Over here! Sit over here!”

Darcy spotted her with what Elizabeth would've called annoyance and sat down on her left. Luckily for Elizabeth, the teacher clapped his hands before she had to be introduced.

“Good morning. I'm Mr. Phillips, and I'll be your English teacher for the year. Before we begin, I have three new students to introduce. If you would come up to the front, please.”

Collins, Darcy, and the redhead stood and went to the front of the class.

“First we have William Collins, an exchange student from…”

“Wales,” Collins replied. “And I go by Willy.”

“Okay. Next, from Pemberley Private School is Caroline Bingley.”

Elizabeth’s jaw dropped and she wondered for a moment how this snobby, irritating girl could be Bingley’s sister.

“And finally, _also_ from Pemberley Private School is Fitzwilliam Darcy.”

“I prefer to go simply by Darcy,” Darcy said quietly.

“Alrighty, then. Welcome to Austen High, you three.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introduction of two new characters! This chapter was fun to write. More on the way soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: I went back and changed a few things in Chapter 2. I've made Bingley a senior instead of a junior. Jane is also a senior.
> 
> Enjoy!

The morning continued to be both hectic and awkward. Elizabeth’s second period also had Collins in it, yet no Charlotte. This proved to be terrible, as he'd asked her for a pencil and had begun chewing it immediately. Elizabeth longed for lunch, where she would be able to see Charlotte and Jane.

After what seemed like years of hearing her math teacher drawl, the bell rang. Elizabeth stood up and practically ran to her locker. Looking left and right for any sign of Collins, she unlocked and threw the door open. Quickly, she pulled out her lunchbox and shoved in her backpack. Slamming the door, Elizabeth sprinted to the lunchroom.

She was panting by the time she arrived. Students had already started to fill the cafeteria, and she searched frantically for a table. To her relief, Jane was waving her over. Elizabeth walked over and sat down next to her sister, who was sitting across from Bingley.

“Bingley,” Jane began, “this is my sister—”

“Lizzie,” Bingley finished with a smile. “We met this morning. Excellent to see you again.”

“You too,” Elizabeth replied. “I'm glad you two were able to meet.”

“Oh, Darcy!” Bingley shouted. Elizabeth turned to see Darcy walking towards their table.

 _What a way to make the day better,_ she thought, irritated.

Darcy sat down next to Bingley.

“Darcy, this is Jane, and her sister, Elizabeth.”

“Hello,” Darcy said, sticking out his hand to Elizabeth. She shook it promptly. The boy proceeded to do the same with Jane.

“So, how are you guys liking the school?” Jane asked.

Bingley looked at Darcy, who clearly wasn't paying attention anymore. Elizabeth frowned.

“I'm enjoying it,” Bingley said, looking back to Jane and smiling as always. “The people here are much different than the ones at our old school, right, Darcy?”

Darcy didn't say anything.

“The band program is awesome, too. There are so many players! I'm sure we’ll have a great year! This school just seems much more open-ended. And it's more...unexpected.”

“I'm glad to hear it,” Jane replied.

“What do you think, Darcy?” Elizabeth asked.

Darcy seemed a bit affronted at being asked a question. “It's definitely different, that's for sure.”

“How so?”

“Pemberley was a lot more focused. Students were encouraged to practice what they were best at and meet the minimum on that which they cared less about.”

“Well, if that were the case, then people could only be really good at one thing. That seems rigged against everyone.”

“No. In that school, people that were focused on education could get through it without distractions, whereas here—”

“Where's the fun with no distractions?” Elizabeth asked.

“Where's the fun in wasted time?” Darcy countered.

“Hey, guys!” Collins sat down next to Elizabeth with a lunch tray. “Darn, that line was long!”

“Hello,” Bingley said kindly. “I don't think we've met.”

“I'm Willy,” Collins said. He put his spoon in his mouth. “What excellent mashed potatoes! I must compliment the school cooks.”

Elizabeth stifled a laugh and turned to Jane, who was looking at her lap and smiling.

“Ugh!” Someone said from behind Elizabeth. Now Caroline sat down at the table next to Darcy, looking positively murderous.

“What?” Bingley questioned.

“Some stupid teacher took away my phone!” Caroline complained.

“Well, I mean, if you were using it—”

“I need to keep my Instagram fan following up, Charles!” she said. “I was trying to take a selfie.”

Darcy seemed not to be paying attention again, instead looking off into the distance.

“Darcy understands me, at least!” Caroline said, resting her head on Darcy’s shoulder.

He blinked, looked at her, and scooted away carefully. Elizabeth glared at Caroline. She disliked her perhaps even more than Collins.

“Are you taking any extracurriculars, Emily?” Caroline asked.

“Elizabeth,” Elizabeth replied through gritted teeth. “And yes. I do dancing.”

“That's okay, I guess,” Caroline said, now looking at her nails. “I'm signing up for cheer. I was the cheer squad leader back at Pemberley, by the way.”

“Cool,” Jane said.

“Are you doing any, Jane?” Bingley inquired. “I'm not quite sure what to try, other than band…”

“I'm in the book club,” Jane said. “Our first meeting is this Thursday, if you want to try it.”

“What do you do?” Bingley asked. He immediately after grimaced. “Uh...I mean...I know you read books, but—”

Jane giggled. “I know what you mean. We bring pastries sometimes to share. At the first meeting we mostly just introduce ourselves and pick books. After that, we meet every two weeks to discuss the book we read, eat food, and pick a new book. It's a great way to get to know people, as everyone there has the same interest as you.”

“Excellent!” Bingley said. “I'll be there.”

“Looking forward to it.”

“There are, of course, other ways to get to know people besides extracurriculars,” Elizabeth said. “Sometimes sharing an interest is far too little.”

“Doesn't sharing an interest make friendship much easier?” Darcy asked, meeting Elizabeth’s eyes.

“Maybe, but I don't really believe it. Sharing an interest only seems like it would make two people argue about favorites parts of said interest.”

“Then what do you recommend as the surest way to make friends?”

Elizabeth smiled a little. “Talking.”

The bell rung to signal the end of lunch as Darcy blushed.

“Even if you have nothing important to say.”

With that, Elizabeth stood and left the room.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fairly short chapter. More to come!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while. Here's the next chapter!

Elizabeth was still smiling to herself when she reached her locker. She put her lunchbox into it and pulled her backpack out. Darcy had been quite rude to both her and her sister, and she had certainly caught him off guard. She checked her schedule to see that her next class was science and started to walk to the room.

“Hey, Elizabeth!”

She froze and turned. Among the many students around her was Collins, coming straight at her. Elizabeth tried to run, but he was suddenly in front of her.

“Oh...hey, Willy,” she said, still trying to find a way around him.

“I just...we didn't really get a chance to talk at lunch,” Collins said. “So I wanted to tell you about _my_ extracurricular!”

“Do you think maybe you could tell me later?” Elizabeth asked. “I don't want to be late for—”

“I'm in chess club,” Collins explained. “My tutor, Miss Catherine, has told me on many occasions that playing chess is a wonderful way to expand the mind.” Collins proceeded to tell her the basics of chess. She watched desperately as the halls slowly became empty. “And when the pawn gets to the other end of the board—”

“Willy, I need to go!” Elizabeth shoved Collins out of the way and ran for her class.

When she arrived, she found that class was already in session. The teacher glared at her when she entered.

“Miss Bennet, I presume?” she asked.

“Uh, yes,” Elizabeth replied, rocking on her heels. “I'm sorry I'm late. I—”

“Find a seat and sit down.”

“Yeah. Sorry…” Elizabeth walked down the aisle between the rows hesitantly, scanning for an empty seat. Finally, in the near back, she found one next to a boy she didn't recognize. He had broad shoulders and shoulder-length brown hair. _Football player,_ she decided.

Elizabeth took the seat and looked at the teacher. She really didn't want any more trouble. But the curious part of her took hold when she thought about the person next to her. She looked to her left and whispered, “Are you new to the district?”

“Yep,” he said quietly. After a brief pause, he continued, “Are all the classes this boring?”

Elizabeth stifled a laugh. “Pretty much.”

“Same as my last school, then,” he said with a grin.

Curiosity took hold again, and she couldn't help herself. “What school?”

“You've probably never heard of it,” he said. “Pemberley.”

 _I knew it!_ she thought to herself. _But why did four kids leave Pemberley?_ Sure, Bingley and Caroline had reasonable cause, but there was no way everyone’s parents wanted to move to Janetown. _Gain his trust,_ a quiet voice in her head said.

“You play football there?” Elizabeth asked.

The boy scoffed. “Am I really that obvious?”

Elizabeth smiled.

The boy and Elizabeth talked their way through the period. He proved to be quite funny, and according to his stories about football, quite talented. Science was over far too soon, and she found herself walking out the door in a blur. Once she was outside the room, she realized that there was one important detail she was missing.

“Wait!” Elizabeth called and ran over to him. “I don't know your name.”

The boy laughed. “Oh, I forgot to say. I'm George Wickham.”

“Okay.”

“See you tomorrow...Miss Bennet. And try not to be late!”

Elizabeth laughed. “See ya around, Mr. Wickham.”

She found Darcy in her final period, yet didn't sit next to him. Elizabeth figured he'd hardly notice, yet kept feeling a pair on eyes on her back. Every time she turned though, Darcy was looking at the teacher. _You're imagining things, Lizzie._

The ringing sound of the bell was a relief to Elizabeth. At last, she could get some real solace and escape everyone. Instead of heading for the buses, she turned the opposite direction and went along her regular path home. She listened to music and thought about everything and nothing.

Walking home took her about a half hour, and when she walked in everyone else was already there.

“Hey, Lizzie,” said Mary. “How was your first day?”

“Interesting,” Elizabeth replied. “How about all of you?”

Mary had been quite bored with the whole affair. She was the least social of all of the sisters. She had pretended to be skimming the social studies textbook, but instead had hidden a comic inside. The teacher had been so into his own lecture that he hasn't noticed.

Lydia and Kitty were much more excited about high school. Lydia had snagged a seat next to a boy named Peter Smith—or was it Steven Peterson?—and he had “actually talked to her!” Elizabeth wondered when they would get all the boy nonsense out of their heads. Kitty had in fact sat next to a boy at lunch, but was beaten by Lydia because a boy had offered her his gummies.

“He told her he didn't want them because they were all banana,” Mary whispered to Elizabeth.

“That's not true!” Lydia cried.

“Is too!” Kitty shouted back.

Elizabeth groaned and went up the stairs to her room. She knocked quietly and entered, finding Jane inside. They shared it, but it was big enough for the both of them. Her sister was busy reading a book on her bed.

“Hi, Jane,” Elizabeth said. “How was your day?”

“Pretty good,” Jane replied.

“Really? That's good. How many classes do you have with Bingley?”

“It has nothing to do with that!” Jane said defensively, but the smile on her face said otherwise. “But five.”

 _That's almost every one!_ Elizabeth thought. “Cool. He seems really nice.”

“Yeah.”

Jane sighed suddenly, putting down her book.

“What?” Elizabeth asked.

“Well...Lydia just has me thinking about boys.”

“Like…” Elizabeth paused. “Dating?”

“Almost every girl in my grade has had a boyfriend or at least gone on a date. Everyone except me.”

“Who cares?” Elizabeth replied, trying to make Jane feel better. “We don’t need boys to be cool.”

“I know that,” Jane said with a smile. “It's just...I don't want to go into adulthood not knowing what to expect from love.”

“Jane, don't worry!” Elizabeth said, smiling. “You'll have a boyfriend long before me.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written an AU before, and I've never written a Pride and Prejudice fic before. Hope I did okay! Comments are appreciated! More is to come!


End file.
